A happy, happy Christmas
by Wiclax
Summary: This is a LelouchxKallen fanfiction. I felt like making one since I really like the couple. I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS WAS MADE ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS


This is a Code Geass fanfic. It involves LelouchxKallen, maybe a little MillyxRivalz and a few more ships.  
All rights belong to their respectful owners. I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters, this is merely for entertainment. ===================================================================================================================================================================

Chapter 1: Falling snow.

It seemed like forever since the snow had started falling down gently. It was only a day to Christmas Eve, Zero had planned to take down Cornelia on that day, though apparently most of the Black Knights were strongly against this. They all wished to spend Christmas with their friends and family, which was ridiculous. This was their only chance at the moment and they were gonna toss it aside for a meaningless holiday?

A soft sigh escaped the man's lips, his face covered by the Zero mask. "You really want to waste an opportunity like this?"

"Zero, we do want to liberate Japan but this is a holiday. We should at least relax for a day." Ohgi responded.

"Those of you that are willing to sacrifice a holiday and take chance of an opportunity, will meet me here tomorrow." Zero said, walking towards his quarters.

"Zero-" A familiar voice was heard by the masked man, who now turned around.

"Yes, Kallen?" Zero stared at the redheaded ace.

"I will do my best to gather as many of the Black Knights as I can." Speaking with undoubtful loyalty, Kallen bowed.

"Don't. We should not force people to do what they don't want to." Zero responded immediately, continuing to walk to his quarters. After entering it, he sat down on the couch and let out a soft sigh.

Lelouch took off his mask, placing it next to him as he brushed his gloved fingers through his ebony hair. Not soon after, Lelouch's phone rang. It was Rivalz. He was probably going to remind Lelouch about the Christmas ball and how important it was for Lelouch to be there.  
It seemed rather unfair, really. Lelouch was the one who had to prepare all the food since Milly and the others were decorating due to their lack of skills in the kitchen, execpt Milly, of course.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered, and just as he expected, Rivalz lectured him about the ball.

"Lelouch, you have to hurry! The ball can't be delayed for no reason what-so-ever!" Rivalz spoke in his rather annoying voice.

"I'll be there. As a matter of fact, I'm already headed for the mall." Lelouch reassured the dark blue haired male.

Now then, all that was left was to get the groceries and to prepare the food. Lelouch put the mask back on and exited the Black Knights HQ. Once he had hid the Zero mask and cape in his room, Lelouch put on his regular shool uniform and proceeded to travel to the mall.  
After buying all the groceries, the male was no faced with the horrors of the Student Council. Since he had now reached the kitchen of the Student Council room, he prepared the meals. He had to prepare quite a lot of food since there'd surely be a lot of people, including other people from outside of the school.  
After he finished them, Lelouch let out a soft sigh and looked over in the general direction of where the gym was.

"I wonder how the decorating is going." Lelouch put all the foods that needed to be cold to be served in the fridge and left the others on the tables.

Walking to the gym, he could already hear Milly yelling at the others that they were placing the decorations wrong or the allingment was not perfect. Well, that was to be expected. She was the most domestic one of them all.  
Entering the gym, Shirley smiled and waved.

"Lulu, are you done with the food preparations?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, they're all done. I figured I could be of more use." Lelouch replied as Milly nodded.

"You can help by putting up the decorations as we are." Milly said, pointing to the decorations box.

Lelouch nodded and began to work. They had finished everything by midnight, and Lelouch walked back to the Ashford family house, entering his room. As usual, C.C. was sleeping in his bed with Cheese-kun in her grasp, so Lelouch would have to sleep on the couch yet again. He grabbed a spare blanket and a pillow and fell asleep on the couch.  
As the sun glared into the boy's room, Lelouch woke up almost instantly. Today was the day they would take down Cornelia's forces and her as well if they were lucky. Or so he thought. When he arrived at the HQ, he was disappointed to see only Kallen and Toudoh there.

"This is it?" Zero asked.

"Yes, the rest did not report in. I really tried, Zero-" Kallen replied in an apologetic manner but was cut off by Zero.

"It's fine. It appears we have to reschedule then..." Zero turned around. "Go be with your families and friends. Consider this possibility as a gift from me to you. A thank you for all you have done."

Kallen stared at the masked man who now left the HQ. Friends and family? Oh that's right, she had to go an help the others with the Christmas ball!

The ball had started. Everyone had been told to bring presents to someone you want to give them to, with their name labeled on them. Lelouch had brought three. One for Nunnally, one for Suzaku and the last one for-

"Kallen?" Lelouch stopped after having bought the gifts.

Had he seriously just bought a gift for Kallen? Why? Were there feelings he had for her that he did not even know about since today? That was the only explanation. He had fallen in love with one of his subordinates.  
Kallen Kozuki, his ace pilot. The one he could always rely on as Zero. Very well then, he could not be late to the ball so he continued his walk. Soon, the Ashford Academy came in sight, people walking into the gym in fancy clothes.  
That's what he had forgotten to do! Lelouch forgot to change. Rushing into his room, Lelouch quickly changed into a white tuxedo that had a bunch of fancy features on it. For instance, there were gold 'bracelets' on the upper arms, black circles with lines going throught them on the left chest.  
After getting changed, Lelouch walked to the gym. There were tons of people. Everywhere he looked there were at least five people. Placing the presents he had bought under the Christmas tree, Lelouch walked to the other Student Council members.

"Lelouch!" Milly and Rivalz were the first ones to greet him.

"Lulu!" Shirley was the second, though Kallen did not say a word.

At school, she pretended to be a intelligent yet very fragile girl, while on the battlefield she could really kick some ass. She was Zero's ace pilot after all.  
She was dressed in an elegant dress, mostly the color red though at some parts, there were shades of white and a dash of gold.

"Kallen." Lelouch greeted, a faint smile upon his lips.

"Lelouch." Kallen returned the greeting, looking tired like always.

The clock strook 9PM and the ball started. Many people walked to the dance floor and began dancing with their partners. Milly and Rivalz also had joined in on the dancing.  
Suzaku and Euphemia, who wore a disquise, now began dancing as well. They just arrived and already began dancing. Nunnally and Sayoko listened to the nice music while they chatted with Shirley. Arthur was also at the party, though was enjoying being pet by Nunnally.  
Kallen stood in the corner, slowly sipping punch as Lelouch approached him.

"May I have this dance?" Lelouch extended his arm towards Kallen.

"Wh-what?" The cheeks of the redhead were not almost glowing pink as she stared at the male in front of him.

"You seem bored. And since you're alone, I don't want you to feel being left out. I am the Vice President of the Student Council, after all."

"I..." Kallen stuttered, Lelouch gently grabbing her hand.

"It'll be fun." Lelouch pulled the 'fragile' girl onto the dance floor and they began their dance.

It just happened to be a slow dance. The orchestra had started to play a song that was a bit more romantic. And since everyone was now slow dancing, they had to as well.  
Time as if slowed down. For some reason, seeing Kallen dance with him at this moment, made his heart beat faster. The girl was still blushing, though he did not blame her for doing so. It was probably hard for her to live through such horrors as a Japanese.

"Lelouch, why did you ask me to dance with you?" Kallen asked, their bodies had moved closer to each other.

"I told you already." Lelouch replied, smiling barely.

"Cut the crap. You could have asked any one of these girls and they would have agreed, yet you picked me."

"...You really are an amazing woman. Even if so fragile." Lelouch gently moved a strand of red hair out of the girl's face.

"-I.. I'm wh-" Kallen could barely open her mouth.

As they continued to dance, the time felt slowing down even more rapidly than before.

"I think I may... possibly have adapted feelings for you, Kallen Stadtfeld." Lelouch whispered, just loud enough for the red head to hear.

The music stopped and Milly's voice was heard.

"Alright, folks! Time to open your presents!"

A crowd formed around the tree, everyone taking a present that had their name on it. Kallen walked back to the table that had a bowl of punch on it. She took a cup, filled it and continued where she left off. What was with Lelouch, she wondered.  
As the crowd slowly disappeared, Lelouch grabbed the presents he had bought and personally handed them out to the people he bought them for. First, he handed a present for Nunnally. Inside it was a stuffed toy with the name 'Nunnally' written on it's belly. Lelouch had it custom made just for her.  
Then, Lelouch walked up to Suzaku and gave him a present. Inside was a framed photo of him, Nunnally and Lelouch as kids with the words 'My family' written on it. Last but not least, Kallen's present. Lelouch slowly walked towards the red head.

"Here." Lelouch extended the arm that held the present towards her.

"What is it?" Kallen asked, looking into the male's violet eyes.

"Telling you, would take the surprise out of it, now wouldn't it?" Lelouch said in a sarcastic tone. "Just open it."

Kallen slowly and nervously took the present from Lelouch's hand, opening the present carefully. Inside was a necklace that had a diamond in the middle. This sight shocked Kallen. Why would Lelouch buy something as expensive as this?

"...Lelouch, I-" Kallen's cheeks flushed red, her blue eyes locked on the necklace.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Lelouch smiled, taking the necklace and carefully placing it around Kallen's neck.

"It's beautiful... but, why would you do this? Why buy such an expensive present?"

"I already told you." Lelouch replied.

Neither of them were aware that Milly had said on the microphone to grab that special somebody and kiss them under the misteltoe that was hanging from the ceiling.  
They were too into the moment to even notice all of the people kissing their beloved ones around them.

Slowly, Lelouch leaned in, kissing Kallen on the lips. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, though it felt like forever. They both had their eyes closed during the kiss but were opened at the departure of their lips.

"Merry Christmas, Kallen." Lelouch whispered to the red head.

THE END =================================================================================================================================================================== Alright, let me know what you think.  
I will probably make more Code Geass related fanfictions in the near future.

But for now, PEACE!


End file.
